Field
The present invention relates to a protection device for a sprinkler system, in particular, to a protection device for protecting a baffle and/or a sprinkler head of a fire sprinkler system.
Description of the Related Art
Stationary sprinkler systems for racking systems, such as high bay racks, which comprise at least one shelf unit having several storage levels for placing stored goods thereon, typically consist of at least one bar pipe system with a predetermined number of sprinklers in predetermined storage levels, which open automatically in case of fire, of at least one common downcomer duct for the string pipe systems and of at least one extinguishing agent supply line system for the downcomer duct.
Such a stationary sprinkler system is disclosed in DE 25 10 649 A1, for example. Such fire extinguishing means are generally constructed so that string pipe systems with sprinklers, from which an extinguishing liquid leaks in case of fire, are allocated to particular storage levels of the shelf unit and that several extinguishing agent supply line systems are connected to the string pipe systems, which consist of one or several so-called string pipes, via so-called downcomers, to supply the latter ones with extinguishing agents. Considering the string pipes' assembly by sprinkles which maximum number depends on the so-called effective area in which sprinklers are opened in case of fire, the string pipes of the or several shelf units are combined to groups in a manner so that e.g. each shelf line or individual longitudinal portions of one or several shelf lines constitute a string pipe group consistent in itself.
Thus, such sprinkler systems are mounted in stockrooms at the ceiling or between and within shelf lines and are continuously kept under pressure. For release of the extinguishing liquid, the sprinklers comprise a sprinkler head and a baffle for deflecting or directing the escaping extinguishing liquid in a desired extinguishing direction.
However, in case of single and double lines of shelf rows, baffles are often deformed when the stored goods (such as e.g. pallets etc.) are placed into or respectively released from stock, so that the extinguishing agent (e.g. water) can no longer be distributed uniformly.
FIG. 7 shows a perspective view of a string pipe 40 with deformed sprinkler, the baffle 30 of which has been deformed by striking or other impact when placing the stored goods (e.g. cardboard packaging or the like) 60 into stock, so that the extinguishing agent which escapes from the sprinkler head 20 can no longer be distributed uniformly.
Furthermore, placing the stored goods into stock or respectively releasing it from stock may affect or even tear away sprinkler heads, which can cause damage or destruction of the stored goods by the escaboltg moisture.
FIG. 8 shows another perspective view of a storage shelf group with a supply pipe 40 and a sprinkler with baffle 30, wherein the function of the sprinkler head is affected by torn packaging material 70 stuck at the sprinkler head.
Such influences and damages of the sprinklers can cause high damage by malfunction of the sprinkler system.